Forever
by HeartsOnFire264
Summary: Max loses Fang's trust by telling him lies about her past. Will he forgive her, or will the two split for good? NO WINGS. I pretty much suck at summaries so go ahead and try the story. Just a little fluffly one-shot


**(A/N: Okay so I wrote this little one-shot when I was bored and I decided to upload it so sorry if it's a little rushed and short or doesn't really make sense. Technically, it wouldn't be my first fan fiction but it would be my first one for Maximum Ride. I realize what's going on is kinda confusing so if you guys want I can explain what's going on or something. Let me know) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything. Just the story.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I was cold. I was so cold. This little fact was slightly alarming considering I stood among hordes of fans at a concert. I waited with everyone else for the announcer to introduce the band.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out!", a middle-aged bald man stood in the only spot light on the dim stage speaking into a microphone as the people around me started to scream wildly in excitement. "I'm terribly sorry for the long intermission but here we have with us-", he paused for dramatic effect as my heart started beating faster, 'Sticks and Stones'!" All at once, blinding lights flickered on and forced me to shut my eyes.

"Hey everybody." I heard a familiar voice say over the microphone as my eyes snapped open at once. My heart clenched painfully at seeing Fang grin slightly and then gesture at his band with one hand. A band I had been in only days before. "We really appreciate all you guys coming out. The first song for the night is a new one I wrote. Here we go." I took a calming breath and readied myself to hear him sing again. He looked up at the audience one more time and said, "Its called Goodbye and it's dedicated to someone I hope is listening to this right now." He stopped and gave a smile I knew had a touch of sadness behind it before continuing again. "You know who you are"

_It's a shame that it had to be this way_

_It's not enough to say I'm sorry_

_It's not enough to say I'm sorry_

_Maybe I'm to blame_

_Or maybe we're the same_

_But either way I can't breathe_

_Either way I can't breathe_

_All I had to say is goodbye_

_We're better off this way_

_We're better off this way_

_I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive_

_Cause everything we've been through_

_And everything about you_

_Seemed to be a lie_

_A guilt-less twisted lie_

_It made me learn to hate you_

_Or hate myself for letting it pass by_

_All I had to say is goodbye_

_We're better off this way_

_We're better off this way_

_All I had to say is goodbye_

_We're better off this way_

_We're better off this way_

_And every, everything isn't only_

_What it seemed so hold these_

_Words that you never told me_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Bye_

_Take my pain away_

_Tear it out_

_Tell me I was wrong_

_Tell me I was wrong_

_Take my pain away_

_Tear it out_

_Tell me I was wrong_

_Tell me I was wrong_

_Take my pain away_

_tear it out_

_Tell me I was wrong_

_Tell me I was wrong_

My body felt numb as realization finally sunk in. I had lied to him and betrayed his trust as his best friend and girlfriend and now he would never forgive me. I felt my head drop, exhausted. Big ugly tears rolled down my face. I turned my back to the stage and dragged my feet toward the exit, dreading the idea that I might never get to see Fang again. I've never hold or kiss him again, much less talk to him. I would never to get to tell him the three words I desperately wanted to. Needed to.

I finally got to the gate. It was far enough away from the actual concert taking place that I could only hear whispers of Fang's voice. I stopped and strained my ears to hear clearly. "This song is dedicated to the same person." I stopped halfway out the gate and turned around with new found hope.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

A smile broke out on my tear-stained face as I set into a lazy jog back to the stage. When it was in my sight, I heard Fang begin to speak again. "If you're out there now...could you-could you maybe come back? Please?" Fang whispered softly, his eyes scanning the crowd. His face took on a dejected look. I started sprinting as I realized he wouldn't have been able to see me yet. He probably thought I wouldn't come to his concerts anymore since we broke up. The crowd was dead silent as they too began looking for me. They wouldn't know it was me though. We kept our relationship a secret for fear that something like this ever occured or I left the band. In this case, both happened.

Fang breathed deeply, something only noticeable by people who knew him very closely. Someone like me. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. "Well, I guess she's not actually _here_. The third song for tonight that we decided to perform is-"

"WAIT! FANG!" I screamed loudly, interrupting him. I was still about 60 feet from the audience. I could clear it in less than 20 seconds if I sprinted my fastest. I wasn't on the track team for nothing. It would be about 6 more feet until any part of me would be illuminated.

As I burst into the light and kept running, whispers rippled through the crowd. It split straight down the middle giving me a clear shot to the stage. Not long after, I had jumped into the stage and into Fang's arms. He had a look of disbelief on his face now, once again only readable by those close to him.

"You did come" he says. I nod my head in nervous uncertainty. All of a sudden, I feel Fang's arms pulling me closer to his chest. Then, he brings his hand to my chin and pulls it up to look into my moist brown eyes. "I love you. Forever." Fang searches my eyes desperately for my answer. "Forever." I replied sternly, full of honesty and new-found confidence. He tilts his head down and kisses my lips passionately as a series of "Awwwww's" break out below us. Funny thing is, as much as I detested PDA, I couldn't care less.

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay so first of all, thanks for reading my story. Drop a review and tell me what you think. Now before I forget, the songs are Goodbye and Fall for You both by Secondhand Seranade. I got lazy with the lyrics and I wrote them by ear so there may more than likely be some mistakes. Also, the characters are slightly OOC (especially Fang with the whole showing-emotion thing he had going for him) but it was needed for the story to work. For the sake of this fan fiction, the Flock all attend high school and so are loosely around the same age. Max, Fang, and Iggy of course are the same age and are in their last year while everyone else is respectively younger. They were all in a band together but Max left because she and Fang broke up. Again for the sake of the story, the Flock met in high school. They didn't know each other before then. That will be all and thanks again! Snowflake signing out-**


End file.
